After the Shoopuf Incident
by Beliel
Summary: I wrote this a few years ago and just rediscovered it, so I thought I'd share. Auron and Jecht have a little talk about a certain summoner of their aquaintence.


After the Shoopuf Incident. 

"Yer in love with him." The harsh grating voice froze Auron in his tracks, the young Guardian turning slowly to glare at the scarred man that so easily, casually lounged against a tree, grinning like a cat with a mouse.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Auron said stiffly, dark eyes glancing about nervously for any sign of the Summoner, betraying his words.

Jecht snorted, cricking his neck in that slightly annoying, slightly endearing habit of his; his smirk infuriatingly smug. "Sure ye don't. And I'm a cuddly little Chocobo. It's as plain as the ugly on a flan, yer in love, and I know it ain't with me." The blitzball champion sneered at Auron, daring the other Guardian to refute his claims.

Auron took the dare. "Assuming I was in love; and you are correct, if I were in love, you would not be the object of my affections. But assuming I was in love, why would you think it was with him? We're merely friends, we've been through a lot together, but we aren't... Well!"

Jecht rolled his shoulders, still smirking, but he turned his gaze away from Auron, towards the Moonflow. The two were safe from Braska's presence for a while, it'd take the gentle Summoner more then a bit of skill to convince the Hypello to let them ride a shoopuf ferry after Jecht's little episode; something Auron wouldn't let Jecht forget, though he somehow trusted the man's oath never to drink alcohol again. Why he should, the Guardian wasn't sure; he'd mistrusted Jecht from the beginning, but the man... Perhaps he was worth taking along, Auron had to admit.

At the moment, however, Jecht was proving more nuisance then asset.

"Yeah. I know ye ain't. I imagine I'd notice if the two of you were hoping in bed together. No matter how discreet, this traveling stuff's too damn intimate for hiding that sort of thing." Jecht grinned, an expression Auron suddenly found disquieting. "Just because you aren't, don't mean you don't want to however." The man pointed out with wicked glee. "And believe me, I can tell you want to."

Auron floundered for words, flustered at the man's audacity. "How... Why..." he took a deep breath and closed his eyes forcing himself not to throttle the smug look off of Jecht's face and to actually form a coherent question. "Fine." He snapped after a moment, "But what makes you so damn sure?" he was irrationally irritated with the blitzer; after all, Jecht was just pointing out the truth... That thought made Auron grimace.

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe the fact that you treat everyone as possible threats, and if not threats, then beneath your notice, with the exception of Braska?" the man's voice was husky with amusement at Auron's obvious discomfort. "The way you practically fawn over him," Jecht ignored the strangled sound of protest Auron made, "You're more protective of him then a Guardian has to be. Blind loyalty is one thing, blind love is another. And pretty damn obvious, if you ask me. I think the only one who hasn't noticed is Braska."

Auron stood in stunned silence, opting to watch the pyreflies over the Moonflow rather then have to look at the smug expression on Jecht's face. Finally the young warrior asked softly, "Am I really.... That obvious?" his shoulders were slumped, and he was contemplating the merits of being buried alive as a good way to hide from the world.

Jecht laughed, "Nah, not really. Yer a bit over protective, even for a Guardian, but no one who doesn't see you two every day for weeks on end is going to notice more'n that. I don't think Braska has a clue, more fool him."

Auron looked up sharply at the odd tone in Jecht's voice. "More fool him? I'm glad Braska doesn't know, I have no idea how someone as... Crass as you ever obtained the perception to notice, but why, 'more fool him'?"

Jecht grinned wolfishly at the black-haired sword-swinger. "Because I have a hunch that if you give him the chance, he might just love you right back."

Auron stared incredulously at his fellow Guardian, the man from Zanarkand, the man he thought he'd grown to know more or less everything about in the time since Braska freed him from Bevelle prison. "Jecht," he said slowly, "Tell me I'm not witnessing you attempt to play matchmaker!"

"Matchmaker? Hell no. I'm not some prissy goody doing this for the greater good mind you, and watching you and Braska dance around each other is entertaining, but someone's gotta nudge you in the right direction and it looks like I'm the only one to do it."

"I don't understand you Jecht. Are you suggesting that... That Braska..?"

"Would be eager to jump in the sack with you? Unless I'm reading the guy wrong, I believe that's exactly what I'm suggesting. 'Course, you'd have to talk to him yourself for a second opinion..." Jecht smirked archly at the slightly flustered young man.

"But he was married... He had a wife..." Auron protested weakly, wanting to follow Jecht's advice and find Braska, pin him to a wall and kiss him for all he was worth. Never mind he might find himself on the receiving end of a Summoning, it would probably be worth it. And if Jecht really did know what he was talking about...

"Yeah? So? Just 'cause a guy's married means he can't like men? That's a bit close-minded, even for a stiff-neck like you Auron."

Auron prickled at that, glaring at the scarred man with the strange tattoo. "Speaking of which, I never suspected you of all people would be comfortable with... My preferences." He said, suddenly suspicious.

"Hey, relax." Jecht held up a hand in a placating gesture, "Appearances can be deceiving. I may be harsh around the edges, but I ain't some kind of fuckin' hatemonger." The man paused for a moment, and looked at Auron, really looked at him, expression serious; smirk, for once, gone. "So, if you really love him, what are you going to do about it?"

Auron met Jecht's gaze and held it for a long time, then slowly, he smirked. "You'll see." He said, suddenly feeling lighter then he had since the death of Braska's wife and Braska's decision to become a Summoner.

"Tease." Jecht laughed, taking the sting out of the half-serious barb, and turned back to watching the pyreflies dance.


End file.
